Beverage dispensers of various configurations are well known in the art. A beverage dispenser generally includes a series of syrup circuits and water circuits. The syrup circuits generally include an incoming syrup line, a syrup pump, and a series of syrup cooling coils. The syrup cooling coils are generally positioned within an ice water bath or a cold plate so as to cool the syrup to the appropriate temperature. The source of the syrup may be a bag-in-box, a figal, a syrup tank, or any other type of conventional syrup source. The water circuits generally include an incoming water line, a water pump, a carbonator, and a series of water cooling coils. The water cooling coils also are positioned within the ice water bath or the cold plate so as to chill the water. The source of the water is generally tap water or any other type of conventional water source. The carbonator adds carbon dioxide bubbles to the incoming water stream so as to produce soda water. The syrup circuits and the water circuits are then joined at a dispensing valve for mixing. The beverage is then dispensed through the dispensing valve nozzle.
The reliability and consistency of any given beverage dispenser depends in part on an adequate and uniform incoming water flow and water pressure. For example, an inconsistent water flow or water pressure leading to the beverage dispenser can easily cause the internal water pump to fail. Such a failure generally requires the entire beverage dispenser to be taken out of service for repair. Further, even if the water pump does not fail, an inconsistent water flow or water pressure may lead to the beverage dispenser providing an inconsistent beverage in that the proportions of water and syrup may be altered from the norm. Such an inconsistent beverage may not taste the same to a consumer and leave that consumer unsatisfied.
Another problem caused by an inconsistent water flow or water pressure leading to the beverage dispenser is the possibility of back flow within the system. The incoming water line is generally made out of copper tubing. The elements of the beverage dispenser from the carbonator onward, however, are generally made out of stainless steel or similar types of non-corrosive or non-reactive materials. Stainless steel is used because of the tendency of copper to react with the carbon dioxide within the soda water. Any back flow pressure in the system may cause the soda water to travel out of the carbonator back towards the copper tubing. Such a back flow generally also requires the entire beverage dispenser to be taken out of service so as to inspect or replace the copper lines. To date, this potential problem has been addressed with the use of a number of reduced pressure zone valve or a double vent check valve. These valves generally eliminate or at least reduce the possibility of back flow out of the carbonator. These back flow preventors, however, can be somewhat expensive and may not be entirely reliable.
What is needed therefore, is a means for providing a reliable and consistent water flow and water pressure to a conventional beverage dispenser. Such a constant water flow and water pressure should prevent pump failure and also should prevent the possible back flow of soda water. This water flow and water pressure, however, must be provided in a safe and relatively inexpensive beverage dispensing system.